Team Nine
by Marinian
Summary: An Au where Naruto is put on team nine with new teammates and a new sensei. Four OCs so far. Enkou, Ittou, Ookami, and the sensei. Under reconstruction. A.K.A. On hiatus until i figure out how to go on with the story
1. New Recruits

Chapter 1

This is my second shot at my first fanfic. i lost faith in my last one and needed to do a different story. So without further ado I proudly present Rookie Nine.

Warning: This will have a more serious Naruto. Not as carefree but still that to some extent.

A young blonde child lay quietly staring at the ceiling the events of the past hours going around and around in his head. In a mere few hours he had learned the biggest secret in Konoha. He was the container of the infamous demon the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And at the hands of a traitorous Mizuki no less. Not from the Hokage or his big brother figure Iruka. No from an evil man who tried to kill him soon after.

Naruto let out a mournful sigh and turned in his bed. He gave up on mulling his thoughts and tried to fall asleep. He had little success until he finally passed out.

Naruto awoke to the sun streaming through his window he turned and looked at his clock.  
"7:42! Crap I gotta get to the Academy." He leaped out of bed and put on his cleanest jumpsuit and ran towards the Academy.  
"Out of my way!" he yelled dashing through the streets.

He rushed into his classroom barely a minute before the clock said 8:00.

"Naruto," came Sakura's voice next Sasuke, "what are you doing here? Team assignments are for genin not academy failures."

Several people snickered at her jab at him. (I'm a bit of a Sakura basher.) He cast a glare at the new ninjas in the room and said "Where do you think I got my headband? I did gradute." He hated it when Sakura treated him like the villagers. With those cold glares and the insults the spat at him while they chased him down to try and rid the village of its "demon."

He went to the back of the class and sat down. Minutes later Iruka came in.

"Good, I see everyone is here. Well, we have your team assignments here. But first I'd like to introduce to you a new student, Enkou Ichida!"

A girl in baggy black ANBU pants and a dark purple tank top walked in. Her hair was black with a dark red tinge to the edges of it hanging down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright green and they seemed to almost glow. She had her kunai holster strapped to her left leg and a modified shuriken pouch on her opposite hip with two built in scroll pouches

"She recently joined us from Iwagakure as part of an agreement to help settle lingering animosity between the villages from the war from a couple decades ago. Because of this agreement two teams will be two man cells until the final team member arrives."

"Thankfully she was able to convince her parents to let her become a genin before they moved here. Well if you'll take your seat I'll announce the teams."

She nodded and walked to the back of the class and sat a desk away from Naruto.

"Okay, Team 1..." Naruto tuned him out instead looking at Enkou. Now that he looked closer her eyes seemed to be an almost shattered jade appearance. Piercing and sharp yet beautiful in color and her face seemed to be a complete match to her eyes. His musings of the new Konoha genin by Iruka.

Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke,..." Sakura let out a shout of joy."... and Odoriko Ittou. Team 8 Hyuuga Hinata, Aburume Sjino, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9 Uzamaki Naruto, Ichida Enkou, and Ookami." Naruto perked up when he heard he would be on the same team as the new girl and he briefly wondered who Ookami was.

'Wolf. What a strange name.' He thought.

"And Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikimaru, and Akamichi Choji." Iruka continued. "Well you all have one hour before you have to meet your sensei so go have lunch." He smiled at his students and left. The new genin filtered out the class some meeting up with their teams and others (Sasuke) just walked out.

Naruto himself decided to lay his head down on his desk and take a nap to catch up on his missed sleep from last night.

"Hey, your Naruto right?" A voice said to his left. He turned to look and came face to face with Enkou Ichida.

"Yep!" He said throwing her a fox grin.

She smiled back. "Do you know of any good places to eat? Like a dango or ramen stand."

His grin widened impossibly at the word ramen. "I know the perfect place.

Enkou watched slacked jaw as Naruto ate through his eighth bowl of ramen while she was on her first bowl. "How can you eat that much ramen? I've seen Akimichi's who couldn't eat near as much as you are!"

He looked up from his now empty bowl and smiled scratching the back of his head. "I don't know how I can eat all the ramen that I do, I just do. Besides I love ramen, ever since Old Man Ichiraku gave me a free bowl when he found me on the street starving." He smiled in remebrance.

Enkou gave him a confused stare. "Didn't your parents take care of you."

His smile turned sad. "My parents died a long time ago. The day I was born in fact. The day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. And the day the village hero the Yondaime Hokage gave his life to save his village."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." She said sadly. Her face became sad and then confused again. "Wait. Shouldn't you have been taken care of by the orphanage?"

His smile became sadder and he sighed. "They kicked me out on the street. The Hokage gave me an apartment after he found out about."

"Why'd they kick you out?" She asked curious and concerned.

"I think it's time that we head back to the academy. I'll pay for the ramen." He stood, leaving money on the counter. "Let's go."

She stood and followed him sending him questioning glances all the way to the academy.

"Welcome back everyone. I hope everyone had a good lunch with there new teammates." Said Iruka smiling.

A mumble of yes was heard from the class.

Iruka smiled " Good well then I'd like to wish all of you luck on your ninja life and I'll see later. Your senseis should be here to pick you up soon." Iruka waved good-bye and walked out.

Over the next hour senseis came in and took their teams soon leaving Naruto and Enkou and Sasuke and Sakura.

The door opened and in stepped a woman wearing a black cloak hiding her body from view. Her face was the only thing revealed. Her hair was blue as were her eyebrows. Her eyes were a complete contrast to her hair, being a bright shining yellow.

"Which of you are Naruto and Enkou." She asked.

"Over here." Naruto called.

"Meet me at training ground number twenty-seven in five minutes." She said and dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto turned to Sasuke "See you later Sasuke." Smirking he walked out.

Naruto and Enkou walked into the large forest clearing that was training ground twenty-seven.

They looked around the area looking for their sensei. They noticed many training dummies and logs in the clearing and a large stream running through the far end of the clearing. Patches of the forest floor were missing any plant life some surronded by scorch marks.

"Where's our sensei? We're on time." Naruto asked out loud.

"Maybe she's still on her way here." Enkou guessed.

"Or maybe I'm right behind you." A voice said.

Naruto and Enkou jumped up and spun around. "What's your deal!? Why'd you sneak up on us." Naruto screamed.

"Simple, it's fun." She said and jumped over them. "Now then follow me so we can pick up Ookami." She said walking away.

Naruto grumbled about wierd senseis and dumb pointless trips into the middle of the woods, but he still followed along with Enkou.

As Naruto, Enkou, and their sensei walked through the village Naruto's expression changed from annoyed to one of confusion.

"We're here." Their sensei said simply.

"Are you sure this is the address?" Naruto asked

"Yes it is."

"Which floor is his?" Naruto asked.

"The second."

Naruto sighed."You sure?" She nodded "Let's go. He said sounding almost defeated he walked into the building.

The two others looked at him strangely and followed. As they walked through the building towards the room they came upon a busted down door on the second floor. "Demon" and "Murderer" were spray painted on the door.

Naruto sighed again. "Why do they have to bust it down every time? It wasn't even locked." He said.

"Naruto, what do you mean by that?" Enkou asked.

"This is my apartment." He said quietly. "Come on Ookami should be the new guy just down the hall."

"Don't you want to make sure your stuff's okay?" Enkou asked

"I don't have anything worth taking." He said shortly.

They kept walking down the hall and soon came to the door of Ookami's apartment. Naruto knocked on the door.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." A voice said on the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal a dark haired boy. He wore a dark variance of the Chuunin outfit minus the flak jacket. His eyes were a dark blue color and under his left eye was a red spot made up of upraised veins. He wore black combat boots with metal buckles on the front and he had an extra weapons pouch attached to the sides. He wore a dark glove on his right hand with red designs crossing the back of the glove.

"What do you need." He asked.

"Ookami?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Naruto and this is Enkou were your new teammates."

"Come on back to the training grounds. We can get to know each other later." Sensei interjected.

"Fine." Ookami said.

(Back at the training ground)

"Okay, I want each of you to tell me about yourself. Name, likes, dislikes, dreams, those kinds of things." Sensei said.

"Why don't you go first, sensei. We don't even know your name." Naruto said.

"Fine. My name is Maliku. My dreams are none of your business. My likes are dango, my little orange book, and training. My dislikes are pranksters, paint bombs, and orange. I loathe orange." She growled "Now you blondie your turn." She said pointing Naruto out.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I like ramen, Iruka-sensei and Old man Hokage, and Ichuraku's. I dislike people who judge others before they get to know them, the three minutes it takes to heat up ramen, and Inu-teme."He said.

Maliku gave him a confused look."Inu-teme? Who are you talking about?"

"Silver hair, wears a dog ANBU mask, reads those orange books you like. Giggles like he's on crack." Naruto muttered.

"Kakashi? What do you have against Kakashi" Maliku asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now then, my dream... I don't know what my dream is now. I used to want to be hokage, but now I don't know." Naruto finished looking at the sky.

"Okay you short, dark, and stupid." She said to Ookami.

"My name is Ookami I like the forest, running, and watching the stars. I dislike over large villages, cats, and other things. My dream is to become a great shinobi like the Kage's.

"Interesting and last you, queen clueless."

Enkou glared at her, "My name is Enkou Ichida. I like purple, training, and growing flowers. I dislike arrogant fools and fan girls and boys of any kind." She shuddered." Their just creepy. And my dream is to become a strong kunoichi like my mom."

"So we got a dreamer without a dream, a wolfboy, and the clueless kunoichi. Usually this is where I'd say: 'Now then tommorow meet me at training ground 27 for a survival exercise'blah blah blah' if you fail you will go back to the academy for another year of training.'"

"What!" Naruto screamed.

"Let me finish, but I have a score to settle with the Hokage so I'm just letting ou pass."

"What he do, steal your orange book?" Naruto joked.

"Yes." She responded sounding like a five year old.

Naruto face-faulted.

"Now then I want to know your techniques, all of them, since were not doing the exercise. Same order. Go blondie.

"I know kawarimi, henge, and Kage Bunshin. I also scored the basics of two other techniques: Kage shuriken and" he grinned maniacally "Bunshin Daibakuha." He said still smiling

Maliku's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. 'Kage Bunshin! That's a jounin level technique and those other techniques. If he's smart enough he could remake them on his own.' She shuddered at that thought.'I heard he stole the scroll but I didn't here he learned any techniques from it.'

Quickly she removed the traces of her surprise from her face."You, wolfboy."

"I know kawarimi, henge, and bushin and Doton: Kekkai."

"Uh-hu. You last clueless."

Enkou glared at her, "I know bunshin, henge, and kawarimi plus my families' secret technique: the Nintai Lotus. I've got the first stance down to an art form."

"Huh?" Came from the loud mouth.

"It's the Ichida's bloodline technique passed down father to son and mother to daughter. We manipulate our chakra ro different parts of our bodies and activate our jutsu that converts the released chakra from those points into one of the five main elements. I have the first stance, Katon: Ichida, mastered. It goes up from there to Doton, Suiton, Raiton, and finally Fuuton based on the power and skill required for each."

"Wow. That's awesome." Naruto said.

"Okay tommorow we go out and get supplies and new clothing for Naruto. And then we start exploring the wonderful world of D-rank missions." Maliku said. She then disappeared in a flash of gray lightning.

"Holy crap, what happened to Maliku-sensai?" Naruto screamed.

"Some flashy Shunshin with a stupid genjutsu to show of." Enkou said. "Well see you tommorow Naruto. Bye Ookami." And she walked off.

"See ya" Naruto said.

"Let's go." Ookami said.

"Nah, I got to go somewhere before I head home. I'll see you tommorow." Naruto said. Ookami shrugged and walked off in the vague direction of their apartment building.

Naruto watched him go making sure he didn't sneak back or something then dashed of in the general direction of training ground 44.

(Forest Around Training Ground 44)  
Naruto arrived at the gates of the aforementioned training grounds and headed to the left following along the fence. At gate 27 he diverged from his path around the Forest of Death and jumped deeper into the forest where he wouldn't be disturbed.

He jumped through the surrounding forest and came to his clearing. It was small with targets and kunai on the trees and ground. He gathered his chakra and began training.

(SECRET TRAINING IN PROGRESS! NO PEEKING ALLOWED!)

At midnight Naruto walked straight home singed and smoking but grinning his most maniancal and fox-like grin ever seen. Make that three Kage Bunshin techniques he knew.

(Nearby)  
Maliku watched from a distance as Naruto trained and stared slack-jawed. 'I thought he was supposed to be the dobe, but in one night he mastered the Kage Shuriken and Bunshin Daibakuha. Even I couldn't spend that long practicing such a draining technique but he did it without any strain on him besides simply getting blown up.'

She got up and leapt toward her house a dangerous smile playing across her features. "These kids are gonna be interesting."

End

I decided to combine chapters 1 and 2 because they were both so short. Chapter 3 is going to be the longest one ever involving some training, pranks, and weapons. 


	2. Training

Three shadowy figures raced tree to tree. The target sat in the clearing looking the other way. They snuck closer surrounding the target.

"In position." One figure whispered into a headset.

"Go." A voice responded.

"YAAAAHHHH." The figure screamed leaping toward the target. It screeched and leapt up trying to escape but the shadow wrapped around its waist. It began to panic and started scratching and clawing in a mad attempt to escape.

"Mission Capture Tora the Cat Complete." Naruto said as Tora clawed at him.

"Good meet me at the training ground and we'll all take Tora to the Hokage's tower together."

"I got a better idea you get your butt here and get this stupid cat!" He screamed in the mike.

"Fine, Enkou take the cat." Maliku said.

"'Kay." She said walking into the clearing. She grabbed the cat from Naruto's arms and it instantly clamed down and snuggled up in her arms and purred.

"Damn cat." Naruto muttered.

(After the end of the mission at the T.G.)

"So team, what'd you think of your first D-Rank mission?" Maliku asked ignorant of Naruto's dagger filled glances.

"I say who ever dreamed up calling summer jobs missions must a been half delirious, had a fever, and smoking something way stronger than you do." Naruto said.

"Say that again kid, and I'll introduce you to Kakashi's favorite technique: Thousand Years of Pain!"

"Whatever."

Maliku sighed in resignition of the fact she wouldn't ever be able to beat anything in his skull.

"Fine yes the Second Hokage was delirious and on something when he started allowing those missions. Well anyway you don't have to do another for another week or so while we establish a training schedule and I see about some special equipment." She smiled dazzlingly at this. "But today we take care of Naruto's new clothes, weights, and the specialized weapons I want to see about."

She drew a bundle of slightly bulky green straps with black kanji on them. "These are chakra weights. They increase weight in two ways. One you can channel chakra into them or they have a special kanji added to the matrix so that it drains a bit of chakra to make it a certain weight to be just above your muscles current easy mobility limit. So which do you want I have both right now."

"I'll take the manual increase ones." Naruto said.

"I'll take the passive one." Enkou said.

"Passive." Ookami said.

"Okay you two here you go strap the longer ones on your legs and the shorter on your arms. Naruto these are yours just pump a bit of chakra into them. All of you just use a ram seal and say kai to release the weights." She instructed each of them in turn. Naruto strapped the weights on, focused a bit of chakra, and almost instantly leaned forward the weights pulling him down. He then forced his spine straight and stood.

"Now then this is special. Each of you will learn to use a weapon while your genin. So I got this from the ANBU armory for the day." She said pulling out a green cloth wrapped sword handle with a hole were the blade would go.

"Each of you focus your chakra into this and it'll form the weapon you are most suited to. Naruto you first." She tossed it to Naruto.

He closed his eyes and his face knitted with concentration. Blue chakra shot from the hole forming a long slim blade then it seemed to ripple until it changed into a clenched fist with ridges along the the top of the fingers.

"So you blondie will have a katana and a gauntlet. Respectable enough. Next on to queen clueless."

Naruto ceased pushing his chakra into it and tossed it, the gauntlet dissapting mid-air. Enkou easily caught it and focused, her eyes squinting as she focused chakra. Green chakra(1) jetted out of the handle and elongated forming a tonfa(2).

"Tonfas, nice. Those should fit in nicely with your family style. Short, dark, and stupid your last."

Enkou tossed it to him and he caught it above his head upraised and he focused. Gray and black chakra shot out in the form of a scyth and then shortened and flattened into a wakazashi.

"Scyth and wakazashi strange combonation but workable. Well I'll be able to get you the weapons by the end of the week but until then we have to start an exercise routine to one make you stonger and two to get you ready for your weapons. Now then into town and we'll get Naruto's new clothes.

(Town the nearest ninja clothing shop)

Enkou and Ookami sat outside the store waiting for their sensei and teammate to come back. Maliku had gone in with Naruto to make sure that the store owner didn't try to throw Naruto out or overcharge him.

The door bell for the store dinged and out stepped Naruto. He wore a fishnet undershirt, peeking out from under his dark blue shirt, and on top of that he wore a black jacket like a shortened ANBU over it. His old pants had now been exchanged for loose, light absorbing, black ANBU pants with extra supplies pouches. His hair stood up even higher with a wider hitiate which unfolded into a skalp cover. And now around his shoulders he wore a dark hooded cape with the kanji for kitsune written on the back in dark blue.

He held two white bags over his shoulder with the exact same outfit in varying dark colors.

"I still don't see why you got fox put on the back of your cape it nearly gave the store manager a heart attack."

"Exactly." Naruto said as they walked out of the shop.

Maliku sweat dropped.

"Nice threads, Naruto." Enkou said admiringly.

"Thanks. Do you ever say anything or do you just stand their and try to look like the next Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto said.

"Hnh." Was the reply.

"Okay everybody I want you to go home and get some sleep and tommorow we'll start your exercises and I'll look into those weapons. Later." She said and shunshined away.

"Later guys see you tommorow." Enkou called heading towards her house.

"Later Ookami I got to go take care of some stuff."

"Hnh"

(Naruto's secret training ground)

Anyone who would have walked in on Naruto this night would have found him "experimenting." Many kunai and two or three burned patches of grass covered the clearing's landscape Naruto standing at the far end of it holding a kunai. His breath coming out ragged and short but he forced it to slow and continued. He tossed the kunai in the air and flashed through some handsigns.

(The next day)

Ookami, Enkou, and Maliku walk into the cearing to see Naruto laying eyes closed in the middle of the clearing. Maliku strolled over and checked his pulse.

"He's alive." She stood and kicked him.

"OW! What was that for?" He screamed sitting up.

"You fell to sleep. Didn't I tell you to get some sleep?"

"I did. I went to bed an hour early." By now he was standing up straight adjusting his shirt. "So what's the plan, man."

"Fine but just because your dead on your feet doesn't mean you get the easy treatment. Now then first off we will always wear our weights no matter what unless I say otherwise. Now then first we'll run around town. And by we I mean you three losers. Naruto what are your weights at?"

"About twenty pounds each I think." He said lying seemlessly.

"Increase it to twenty-five pounds each. After the run you'll roof-top across town twice. After that I'll explain the next exercise. Well? Get going!" All three turned around and started running.

(1 hour later at the T.G)

The three sat in the clearing with varying degrees of exhaustion evident on all three though Ookami had the easiest breath displayed on his ever stoic demeanor.

"Good now that your daily run is over we can move onto the lesson."

"Huh what is this, the academy?" (Guess who.)

"It's not but how do you think genin learn techniques outside of bloodline techniques or learn this?" She said walking over to a tree and easily strolling up the side of the tree.

"Wow!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool."

"This is what you will learn after the lesson because you guys look beat. Now then how do you perform ninjutsu or genjutsu?"

"You perform hand signs and push chakra into the jutsu to perform it." Enkou said.

"Correct. But why do you use hand signs and why do you have to use those hand signs?" Confused stares met her questioning glance. "You use those because those are the universal hand signs that anybody can use because they were taught using those handsigns, and you use hand signs to more activly shape and nature your chakra."

"So are you saying we could perform jutsu without handseals?" Enkou asked.

"Yes. But in all situations where absolute accuracy is necessary hand seals are the best choice. Now then, on hand seals, everybody's chakra moves in certain similar ways but because everybody's chakra is different that isn't the only set of handseals available. By memorizing how the chakra moves when you use that handseal then move your chakra without handseals and then move it using your personal handseals. In families they usually have a set passed down and because of that it's easier for the descendant to learn because the family would have developed an affinity for that set.

But when you learn your second set you'll have a much greater advantage as it means greater control and power behind each jutsu since they match exactly how your chakra moves because chakra naturally moves like your personality meaning Naruto's chakra moves swiftly and strongly while Ookami's would move slowly and silently. Now that you've all had your rest it's time to do the tree-walk." She went on to explain the theory behind it.

"Okay choose a tree and get out a kunai and start"

(2 hours later)

"Arrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh." The blonde screamed to the heavens as he raced up the side of the tree. Almost thirty feet up his feet seemed to slip and he slashed the bark with a kunai held tightly in his hands and backflipped down. He glanced to the other two slashed and mangled trees to see both of his teammates still running going well beyond his latest 'record' Ookami stopping at fifty feet and Enkou going well to 4/5 up her tree.

His face hardened as he ran the tree again. "Stop!" He stumbled and become well acquantied with the feel of the the woods bark scratching along his face as he sunk to the ground. He leaped up and glared at his sensei who had called the halt.

"That was good and it made quite obvious who has the best contol out of the group and who has the worst." She looked at her genin team and had to suppress a shudder at the evil glint in Naruto's eyes. "We will continue this tomorrow and I will need to see one more thing for your weapons. Good-bye." She body flickered away privatly afraid of what that glint meant for her personal health.

--

Enkou turned and walked off "Later guys, I'm going to ask my tou-san about our second hand seal set."

"Ookami, I got to go I have some business to attend to." Naruto said walking off nearly cackling with thoughts of his plans.

"Whatever"

Naruto was not at his training grounds but actually raiding his hidden supply shack hidden not to far from it. He was surronded by clones and he was whispering quietly to all of them. At the end of his whisperings they all grinned and grabbed assorted items. They set off in two groups one heading to the southern district of Konahoa and the other heading to the training ground.

Maliku, Enkou, and Ookami walked into the training ground to again see Naruto laying on the ground asleep. Maliku sighed and walked over and again kicked him. Except this time he didn't yell or scream he turned into a whirling swirling blast of orange paint.

Naruto's patented shade of 'kill-me' orange paint.

Maliku blinked, and blinked, and blinked again until,

"Hahahahahahaha I got you good sensei meet my Bunshin Paint Daibakuha." Naruto said from a near by tree branch. "It took me all night to set it up just right but it was worth it."

A growl sttarted lowin her throat slowly bubbling up to give her a murderous expression.

"Oh hold on, listen and you'll be able to hear my other trap go off." Maliku suppressed her growl of feral rage long enough to hear a distant boom. She turned to see a smoke cloud above the southern district reading 'pervert' with an arrow pointing directly at a single house. "NARUTO!!!" Could be heard from a certain grey-haired Inu.

Naruto's giggles increased even more. "Oh if only you guys could see his face right now you'd laugh your butts off." He was interupted as crashes could be heard resounding throughout the forest heading directly towards the group. "Well looks like I'm going to get an early start on those laps." And he leapt out of the clearing.

Seconds later Kakashi burst into the clearing except a couple things were off. One he was bright yellow. Two he had what appeared to be an ink nosebleed and a crude painting of dog poop on his cheek. ANd third he was in a dress, one of those frilly civilian girly ball dresses with a pink umbrella clenched in his hand. "Where is Naruto?" He asked in a voice radiating KI. Ookami and Enkou both pointed cowed by his KI. He turned and ran after him intent on beating him within an inch of his life.

"You two run around the clearing until I get back. I'm going to go help Kakashi." Maliku said dashing off.  
(1 hour later)

An orange and panting Maliku and Kakashi rushed into the clearing as a squad of Naruto's jumped high above them and glowed bright before exploding in a shockwave of orange paint. The origanal Naruto walked into the clearing laughing his butt off completely untouched by the 'kill-me' orange paint.

"You two should know better than to chase an enemy who knows the terrain better than you do. Didn't they teach you anything in the academy?" Naruto said mockingly. "I've been chased through those streets so many times I know 'em better than the back of my own hand."

"I've seen this orange I hate this color." Maliku said miserably.

"Oh and how is that?"

"Two years ago a paint bomb in me and Kakashi's ANBU squad compound."

"Oh it hit you? I was hoping Inu-teme had gotten hit by that. Oh well geuss a bit more humiliation for poor, stupid Inu."

"No, Kami above help me!" Kakashi moaned.

"We're sorry the Kami you have dialed is unavailable at this time, please pray back again later." Naruto said like a recording of the false cheeriest receptionist recording.

"My advice run before he gets bored." Said a voice. The two senseis turned to see another Naruto leaning over whispering to them. They both simultaneously disappered in twin puffs of smoke.

Enkou and Ookami watching this sweat dropped at the disply of mastery a twelve year-old had over two accomplished jonin.

(Another hour later)

Maliku puffed into the clearing now in her regular none orange cloak but her hair was still bright orange to see Enkou and Naruto sitting in a tree with Ookami at its base.

"Finally, What took you so long sensei? We were begining to think you weren't coming back."

"Naruto why did you do that to me?" Maliku said still somewhat angrily.

"As if you don't know. Your a frickin' jonin for Kami's sake. You timeed your stopping of our training perfectly so that I would hit my face on the tree. And second you kicked my clone if you hadn't you might not be orange."

She sighed "Whatever, all of you get over here."

She sighed, again. "Fine, I'm sorry I made you run head first into a tree. Now get down here, I need to see one more thing before you guys get your weapons."

Naruto jumped down with Enkou along side and landed next to Ookami and the three walked up.

"Now then we need to see what your weapons will be made of."

"Why does it matter, exactly? It's just metal."

"Ah, but that's where your wrong. As I said yesterday everyone's chakra moves differently but there are key similarities. Everybody's chakra can be channeled through three certain metals cobalt, nickel, and iron the three magnetizable metals."

"Chakra is energy and the way each of the metals atoms are structured allows energy to travel through and collect in the metals. However everyone's chakra moves differently through each of the metals. For example my chakra is best used for offensive purposes in cobalt to the point I could launch a previously 1 inch wide fire jutsu at 5 inches, while in iron my chakra holds firm and I have great control over it to the point where I coulld make a chakra blade in the greatest detail. In nickel I have an average of the two."

"Now then to test which does which"

"Hold on what if you just put all three together in a blade or something else?" Naruto asked.

"The chakra put into it would become the very definition of erratic. The chakra loses potency and control as it keeps changing metals atom to metal atom."

"What if it is already erratic and out of control?"

"... I don't know."

"Well, well, well the great Maliku doesn't know something someone get the hokage the apocalypse is coming."

"Kid keep it up just keep it up. Now then as I was saying to test which does which is this." She said pulling out three wakazashis.

"Each of these are made of one of the metals. I want each of you to try to make as big and well defined and sharp blade as you can." She tossed a wakazashi to each of them.

Naruto looked down at his and saw a small label reading iron. He looked over at Ookami's which said nickel and Enkou's which read cobalt.

Naruto charged chakra into the blade and tried to meet his sensei's requirements. Chakra glowed along the edge rippling and wavering elongating and widening until it faded away.

He looked over to see Enkou with a beautifully crafted green sword edge seemingly dancing like tree leaves in the sun while Ookami's wasn't as well defined but seemed to be as wide as his arm with an almost shaggy apperance to it.

"Switch."

Naruto tossed his to Enkou who tossed hers to Ookami who tossed his to Naruto.

Naruto again focused chakra into the blade. This time the glow clung to the edge strongly but again rippling and again passed away like smoke in the wind.

Again he looked over and Enkou's was wide as her head and glowing brightly. Ookami's was gracefully curved and seemed so sharp that it cut the light of the sun.

"Switch."

They switched same order and again Naruto charged his chakra into the blade this time it surged upward and outward becoming wide as his torso and briefly he marveled at how the gigantic edge seemed to be completely weightless before he turned to his teammates. Enkou had a blade both graceful and large and Ookami who had a blade as large as waist.

"Good all of you it's obvious exactly what your metals are. I'll be going to the Shinobi Warehouse to have your weapons made. Tommorrow you'll get your weapons and your training schedule. Later." She said and dissappeared in a flash of light.

"I can't decide is she trying to impress us with genjutsu ncased shunshin or what. Anyway I got some extra training with my tou-san this afternoon to prepare for the next style in our family taijutsu. Later." She said and began to walked away.

"Hey Enkou!" Naruto yelled. She turned and looked at him with a questioning glance. "We gotta spar some time so I can check out your taininjutsu."

She smiled. "That would be awesome."

"Cool, well later you two." He said and walked towards town.

(Two hours later at the Shinobi Warehouse)

Naruto sat two roofs away watching the Shinobi Warehouse door as Maliku walked out obviously finished at last with ordering the weopons.

He had been watching from the roof since before she walked in trying to figure out who was inside running the shop to see if he would be able to get the adjustments to his order for his weapons. Apparantly it was run by that Tenten's family. He had met her briefly in the academy on his way to class. She hadn't glared at him so he assumed that her family wasn't pro-dead Naruto but he wasn't going to take to big of a risk so instead he was going to send in a Kage Bunshin instead of him.

He formed his favorite hand sign and a clone appeared in a puff of smoke. It jumped to the next roof and down to street level. He walked across the road. He walked into the store.

(In athe S.W.)

"I need to change an order." Naruto Tenten was sitting at the desk flipping a kunai in the air.

"Which order?" She said in a bored tone.

"Maliku's order for me: a katana and a gauntlet. What does she have them made of?"

"She ordered the katana in cobalt amd the gauntlet in nickel." Tenten stated still flipping the kunai.

"I need the katana made of 60 percent cobalt with 20 percent nickel and 10 percent iron. In the gauntlet 55 percent nickel 30 percent cobalt and 15 percent iron." He finished to a now gap-mouthed Tenten.

"That can't be done. Don't you know what happens when you mix the metals?"

"Yeah, the chakra becomes erratic and super charged and therefore uncontrollable. But my chakra is already erratic and super-charged and pure single metal blades don't work that well for me." Naruto stated.

"Fine I'll tell my Tou-san." Tenten said still somewhat surprised.

"Thank you." Naruto said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

End

Finally I have finished the chapter sorry about the delay ut a combination of writer's block and no access to my computer took out some of my time to type.

Next chapter is the wave arc and Naruto will use some of his new jutsu and make a new one in the mid mission training.

I am going to begin giving hints as to new jutsu every chapter and will have the current hint in the summary and please try to guess the jutsu This chapter's hint: Gufuu

Please again I need an artist to draw my characters. Maliku underneath the cloak revealed soon. Next chapter soon. 


End file.
